


Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Lord Helix Gaiden

by FoxBluereaver



Series: Pokémon Reset Bloodlines [76]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxBluereaver/pseuds/FoxBluereaver
Summary: Spin-off of Pokémon Reset Bloodlines. Among all the religions that formed throughout humanity's existence, none is as perfect and as righteous as the Helixism, the chronicle of the achievements of the avatar of freedom and anarchy itself. And if you're not convinced of that, then a bit of your time is all that's needed to convince you. Written by Viroro-kun. Knowledge of the main story is not essential.





	Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Lord Helix Gaiden

In this world, all is the Helix. All life belongs to the Helix, and they all live their lives by the order and rhythm of the Helix. That is the gospel, the truth of our world.

For as there were several religions that didn't follow the truth that was the Helix, they were truly creations of the Domed One, the embodiment of falsity and travesty, harbinger of chaos and spreader of lies. The Domed One is not to be trusted, for He prevented the enlightment of many loyal children of the Helix, doomed to damnation for no fault of their own.

But that is but a simplification of the marvelous and correct story that is the one passed on between our righteous people, the only inheritors of the heavens of the Helix, the perfect and only keepers of the truth, ready to illuminate the tainted minds poisoned by the myths of the Domed One, of how the false equine deity known as 'Arceus' has been claimed to have forged time, space and everything known out of pure nothingness. But truly, how could such a miracle even be possible if Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon, and the Pretender Creator, wasn't blessed by the Helix, source of life and light that leads our path? Thus, for the Followers of the Equine claim otherwise, the Helix is truly the source of everything, and any conflicting arguments is but a perversion of the truth. There is no opposite argument that can be stated as truth, for the Helix is truth itself, and all that is not truth is Anti-Helix, and thus can't be truth. That is unquestionable.

Having estabilished the necessarily and true information that the Helix is infallible and honest, it is time to truly explain the mythos behind it, the heroic tale of how the Helix came to our world to bless it and give us lowly creatures enlightment, lowering itself to the level of a mere, mortal Pokémon to show us all the meaning of true suffering and honor, thus allowing the followers of the Helix to truly dispel the web of lies the Domed One used to cloud our minds with the falsity of His tellings, which allowed the Pretender Creator to be worshipped with nary a consequence.

For you see, while the Helix is the source of all, perfect in any way, the aim that will lead the world to a better tomorrow and the only savior against the darkness of the Equine and the Domed One, it is also unattainable, too high and perfect for our lowly, sinful minds to comprehend and accept as our rightful guide. Thus the Helix, in His kindness and magnificence, decided to descend upon us in several forms, all marked by the Helix to help us understand His greatness.

But one form he took in particular shone brightly above all others, as the most important symbol of His eternal opus of purity and goodness to truly allow us to understand why He, and not the Equine that only lords over feces, is the rightful guide for us all. That symbol is the Pokémon non believers address as a 'Omanyte' and its evolution 'Omastar', thought to be simple extinct Pokémon, but being much more. For you see, while the Helix decided to reincarnate in the skin of a lowly Pokémon, He did so as a Pokémon that was part Water-type, the element of Life Itself, bearer of good things but also terrible force, a perfect metaphor for what the Helix is capable to do in its righteous agenda.

This vessel of the Helix took the name of Lord Helix, and while His kind has gone extinct, perhaps as a warning that He won't be able to lead us on the path of glory and heavens for all our time on the mortal coil, He did inspire many others in battling against the Domed One's forces of Evil, the Helix's adversary exemplified by the 'Kabuto' and 'Kabutops' species, complete antithesis of the Anarchy and Freedom that the Helix represents. They have fought each other in many forms, taking on many avatars throughout the ages, most famously the Lord of the Free Skies, the Pidgeot Messiah, Champion of All and Savior of Lost Souls, and His opposite the Heretic Flareon, False Prophet and Friend, Servant of the Dome, Ally of the Equine and Temptator of Innocent Mareep. Their battles shaped the world, whether through simple inference, in the background, or taking an active role. The Helix and the Domed One's agendas work in mysterious ways, and with our incomplete knowledge, we can't claim to know what their grand plan is. But, if the Helix is nothing but truth and goodness, why should we ever doubt His actions? The Domed One's lust for Control and Order might sound appealing, but they are naught but lies of Anti-Helix to betray the Freedom we were promised.

But in the end, one constant remained throughout all these fights in the history of our world: no matter how much the Domed One tried, no matter how many small victories the Heretic Flareon might have gotten on the Pidgeot Messiah, no matter how the Heroic Farfetch'd, the Devout Charmeleon and many other avatars of the Helix perished in the eternal struggle against the Domed One, the Helix has always ultimately prevailed. Thus, no matter how dark the night might be, how appealing Order and Control might seem over the uncertainty of Anarchy and Freedom, the light of the Helix will always find a way to prevail and give hope to those who seek it, for it is, unlike the Equine who Pretends to be More, truly the righteous ruler of the heavens.

Praise be to Lord Helix! May He enlighten us all on the path to a brighter tomorrow!

* * *

 

"And this, my friends, is why Helixism is truly the best religion of all." The devout Helixian closed his book and adjusted his glasses, beaming then ahead of him. "Have I convinced you of our righteousness?"

The man then found out all the crowd of interested kids he appeared to have gathered at the beginning of the lecture had left in the middle of it, and left his pamphlets stepped on the ground to boot. He sighed, closing the Holy Book of Helix and rubbing his forehead. However, he just as quickly pumped his fists and gained a determined expression.

"Well, that doesn't matter. I will spread the word of Lord Helix and help people in the name of anarchy and freedom as much as I can! This will help me save as many people as I can!" The man swiftly took his stuff, and then quickly scampered away to another place. "I won't disappoint you, Lord Helix!"

And thus he left, without noticing the swirly mess of pixels that had observed him for the last half a hour or so. The abomination twirled in anger, in its closest approximation of an annoyed sigh.

After that damn Omanyte and those other Pokémon thwarted any attempt by him to plague humans and have them start a cult dedicated to him, they all ended up worshipping _them_ instead. And no matter how many times he tried to get them to worship the right guy, they all defaulted to follow the 'good guys'. It was rather irritating to still see humans get his teachings wrong.

MissingNo grumbled and left that plane of existence right after. That was the last time he trusted humanity on anything at all.


End file.
